A PotterSnape Thanksgiving
by The.Undiscovered
Summary: OneShot Harry and Severus celebrates their first family thanksgiving. Love. Laugh. Fluff. AR/AU Post-DH


_Summary: Harry convinces Severus to celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday much to the elder wizard's reluctance. Post DH AU/AR_

_Warning: contains M/M Slash_

* * *

><p><strong>A Potter-Snape Thanksgiving<strong>

"Why in the bloody blazes do you want to celebrate the holiday? We're not even American or Canadian for that fact," Severus grumbled chopping up beet roots for the potion he was currently brewing.

Harry sighed leaning against the beam that supported the ceiling of Severus' private potion lab, folding his arms over his chest. He and Severus have been having the same argument for a week and a half ever since Harry watched a Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving re-run on television the day after Halloween.

"Because Sev," Harry said starting in on his firm and continuous response, "I like the idea of a day set aside to give thanks for all that you have and reflect upon the life you have been given."

Severus scoffed. "I think it's just another excuse to eat food in abundance and not feel guilty about doing so, besides that is why we have Christmas for to reflect upon such things or any other day."

Harry huffed, exasperated. He needed to try a different way to get what he wanted. He smirked, thinking of how he got Severus to take him out dancing when they first started dating. It was a very good thing to know that Severus Snape could bend to one's will with just wide puppy eyes and kissable pouty lips.

"Sev," he started in a sweet seductive tone, "look at me."

Severus refused knowing that if he did Harry would be giving him that wide eyed look that he had a difficult time saying no to—and Harry was very aware of that fact and used it to his advantage. Severus just knew by the way Harry's voice got all sweet and loving… sickly so.

"Severus, Sevvie, Sev boo, my black stallion," he whispered sensually, "Please look at me."

The potions master sighed in defeat, setting down his knife and turned his attention to Harry. Sure enough Harry's emerald eyes were wide open and pleading complete with pouty lips.

"Please Sev let me have this one holiday and I promise you won't regret it, I _promise_."

He sighed, "Fine."

Harry beamed brightly and moved to plant a firm kiss on the full lips of his bonded. "I love you, did you know that?"

Severus grunted, "That's only because you got your way."

"Maybe," Harry answered kissing the lips before him again. "But either way it still holds true."

Harry walked up the steps with an extra bounce in his step leaving Severus to his brewing, mind already going through the plausible plans he has already conjured up. Severus had a feeling that he would, despite what Harry assured, regret giving into his desire at least a little bit.

"I'm pretty sure the whelp would have gone through even if I hadn't agreed," he mumbled stirring the contents of his cauldron counter clock wise.

_**An Hour Later**_

"We can use some of the Halloween decoration we have left over," Hermione suggested propping her aching feet on Harry's lap. Being over five months pregnant her feet tended to swell up and hurt with just the smallest bit of aggravation—she probably shouldn't have drunk that juice earlier. Harry took her slippers off and rubbed her foot with a menthol cream to sooth the aching and to ease the swelling.

"My god Harry," Hermione moaned as he worked his thumbs into the sole of her foot. "You're better at this than Ron."

He laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that, he might not take it too kindly. Besides Severus is the one who has the wicked fingers, where do you think I picked it up from?"

Hermione just sighed," I might just have to borrow him then. So what do have planned for the menu, are you going to get Molly to help?" she asked going back to the previous topic.

"Yes, I think Molly is going to enjoy cooking for this occasion. I want to have a variety of food that we normally don't cook and prepare just like they do over in America."

"What type of food?"

"Honey glazed ham or maybe a nice roasted turkey, Mac and cheese just to name a few, still looking into that. For desserts I have many possibilities that come to mind, but I think you all will love it."

_**November 24**__**th**_

The kitchen at Potter-Snape residence in Godric's Hollow was busy with four people running about preparing the meal for the family's first Thanksgiving celebration. Harry had Severus take Lauren and Ian to the Burrow to play with their cousins as to not be distracted by the running tots.

The sharp sweet smell of cinnamon and nutmeg spices filled the air as Molly made her famous apple crumble and Harry his candied yams. After days of experimenting with different recipes and failing (mainly because the desserts had to be altered to fit the ingredients he could find) , all the while driving Severus crazy with food sampling, Harry and his culinary team had come up with a simple yet enticing menu that adhered to his original plan. The cooking took less time with the help of the kitchen house-elves.

The team had started early morning around a quarter to eight to have everything on the table by seven p.m. for dinner. It was a long process during the day where the house elves fell short, Molly and Ginny picked up the same for Harry and Hermione who took up what the former two left behind.

"Harry, you have to taste this it's so brilliant," Hermione exclaimed as took a spoon full of the candied yams that just came out the oven. "I think it's better than the first batch."

Harry moved from the sink and took a bite from the proffered spoon. "You're right, it is."

The pregnant witch smiled, "I know."

Putting the final touches on the meal the family started to arrive in pairs or more giving a kiss or hug to the cooks as they passed through the kitchen. Severus was the first to arrive with Ian and Lauren, the former fast asleep in the dark haired man arms the latter ran straight to Harry.

"Papa," she cried jumping into his arms. "What smells good?"

"That would be dinner, sweetheart," he answered pressing a kiss to her dark curls.

"Ooh I can't wait to eat," she beamed setting her feet back on the ground.

"Go wash up first," he instructed.

"But give your Nana Molly a kiss first," Molly chided smiling when her granddaughter obeyed and gave a tight squeeze kissing her little rosy cheeks.

"The party has arrived," shouted Fred and George in unison carrying a crate box marked '_WW'. _

"Where do we set this little brother?" Fred asked.

"In the closet off to the right," he answered slapping away George's hand that was ruffling his already messed up hair.

"Hermione dear why don't you set the table then rest a bit you look a bit peaky," Molly instructed arranging the slices of baked bread on a platter.

Soon the table was set, all food laid about the center giving off steam indicating their fresh out of the oven status (Stuffed Turkey, Sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, dressing, and more).

The table was decorated in fall festive colors of golden brown and burnt orange with a large straw horn basket filled with different corn, gourds, and pumpkins as the center piece. All was gathered around the table settling into their seats admiring the décor and drooling over the food as the tantalizing smell tickled their noses. Severus sat at the head of the table with Harry at his right and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley set at the foot with everyone else in between.

Harry still standing called attention to himself quieting down the chatter, "Right so thank you guys for coming to dinner on this day what they call across the way Thanksgiving Day. You're probably wondering why I would want to celebrate such a day that don't have much importance to us here in England, but in a way it does, well to me," he said a small blush coloring his cheeks.

"Well I still think it's another excuse to eat large amounts of food and not feel guilty about it," Severus muttered what intended to be heard only by him, but was heard by the twins who were hiding behind their hands to stifle a laugh and Harry who was glaring at him.

"The thought of having a day set aside to remember what you are thankful appeals to me greatly; given the busy lives we lead it is nice to be able to recall such things. So before we eat I want to go around the table and tell us what you are thankful for, Hermione why don't you start."

Everyone around the table stated what they were thankful for which led to some tears, most of the statements boiled down to the same thing that they were thankful for; a chance at peace, new life, and family. Tonks who had a reoccurring illness that currently had her wheel chaired bound declared that she was most thankful for being able to see her baby boy grow up and live her life to the fullest with her husband Remus.

The over hormonal Hermione was balling tears at that point squeezing the older woman's hand in support and understanding. Teddy wrapped his mother in tight warm embrace placing a kiss to her sallow cheeks.

The solemn mood was quickly dispelled when Lauren announced that she was thankful for her Party Girl doll Sandy which was always ready for all occasions. Said doll nodded her head in agreement and said, "That is so true."

Ron suppressed a shudder he always thought those dolls were unnatural and creepy he was immensely pleased that Hermione hadn't bought one for their daughter Rosie.

Soon everyone was eating and chatting away merrily basking in the presence of love and friendship. It was something that helped everyone cope with the aftermath of the war and became a constant need to be around when things were too silent. The family adopted the saying laughter is the best medicine in times when things became too stressful to handle by any other conventional means.

"Can you pass the green bean casserole," Ron asked a mouthful of potatoes.

Hermione scoffed. "Honestly Ron after all these years you would think you would have the manners smacked into you. Do you need a repeated lesson?"

Ron swallowed blue eyes wide, "No, no I'm good thank you," he answered shaking his head in the negative.

"Then please refrain from eating like an animal."

"Harry this is the most delicious dish I have ever tried where did you find it," Angelina, George's wife asked.

"It's a wonder what one can discover online," he answered with a smile. "But I actually found this in a cook book I had just never had reason to try to cook it; quite simple to make really."

All plates were cleared and everyone ate to their hearts content. The children were off playing in the living room while the adults set at the table over a cup of coffee; the men (Fred, Ron, and Charlie) rubbed their full stomachs keeping an ear out for their cue to break up any row the kids found themselves in that can lead to harm.

"So Severus how are things at the shop," Bill asked a few seats down.

For two years now Severus had owned the Apothecary down in Diagon Alley from previous owner Jacob Winters an elderly man who had the shop since his early twenties. Severus had been one of Jacob's best and loyal customer since he was a Hogwarts student and professor, the man viewed him to be his grandson seeing as he was the only child. It was written in his will that Severus Snape was to have sole ownership over the shop and vaults.

When Mr. Winters passed it devastated Severus just as much as Albus' death had if not more. Jacob was one of the first magical being besides his mother to see potential in him in the arts of potions and healing and nurtured him to reach that capability.

"Things are going well as expected," he answered, "I'm thinking of maybe expanding the shop in Hogsmeade, but I have to talk to my financial advisor about it."

"That's wonderful," Bill exclaimed. "Are you also thinking about expanding your supplement vitamin line?"

"Who wants dessert," Molly asked brining in a tub of vanilla ice cream along with her apple crumble.

Everyone took dessert out under the moonless sky bundled up in their coats and various warm drinks while enjoying the wonderful firework display the twins put together. It wouldn't be a family gathering without the fireworks.

#

Putting the last of the clean dishes away in the cabinet, Harry turned toward his husband who was seated at the table folding dish towels that were fresh out of the dryer.

"Did today turn out as you expected?"

Severus grunted, "Eh could have been worse."

What Severus would never say, was that the event turned out to be highly enjoyable. One could see that with the giveaway crinkle of his eye when he smiled. It was an enjoyable occasion he wouldn't mind repeating, but he would never ever let his petite husband know that.

Harry gave a soft chuckle as he made his way to the dark haired man that was seated. He took the slacken arms and wrapped them around his waist as he seated himself upon his beloved's lap.

"So that means you enjoyed yourself?" he asked placing a kiss to the underside of Severus' jaw.

The older man just grunted titling his head very slightly allowing Harry more access, Harry smiled against his neck this time planting an open mouth kiss on the exposed skin. He sucked and nipped as his way down as the man attached to the neck moaned in approval of the attention.

"The kids are at Molly's. What do you say, want to take this back to the bedroom where I can show you what I'm thankful for," Harry whispered huskily in Severus' ear his tongue running along the curve at the top.

Severus didn't need to be asked twice. He stood with Harry in his grip, the younger man let out a squeal wrapping his arms tightly around his dark prince's neck. Harry continued to pepper kisses upon the exposed neck of his husband sucking on a spot that made the man weak in the knees.

The trip to their bedroom was a rocky one as Severus knees buckled whenever Harry sucked on that sensitive part of his neck and it didn't help that he was rutting his arousal against him, stirring the slowly burning fire within him.

"Keep that up and I might just drop you," Severus said gruffly squeezing the shapely bum that were in his hands.

Harry yelped, "You wouldn't dare."

Severus kissed and nipped at Harry's neck and wordlessly dropped him on to the bed. A smirk graced his bruised lips telling Harry 'I told you so', to which the green eyed man rolled his eyes burrowing his fingers in the dark silk hair and pulled the man above him into a heated kiss, tongues dancing a to a rhythm established since the beginning of their relationship.

Severus ran his hand down the side of the his young husband's torso while his lips busied themselves with the expanse of pale skin of Harry's neck, fingers playing with the exposed skin between the hem of the shirt and dress pants before he let his hand travel back up under the shirt. His fingers ghosted lightly over Harry's chest allowing them to rub against the slowly hardening nipple.

Harry hissed arching his back, "Sev your hands are cold."

The man just smirked letting his right hand follow his left hand's lead, cold skin came in contact with warm flesh causing goose bumps to arise over Harry's body adding to the increasingly sweet pleasure Severus bestowed upon him.

Harry reached down to pull his shirt over his head and proceeded to do the same with his bonded. He gasped at the feeling of their flushed skin in close contact. An electrifying thrill always surged through him when their skin touched. It was with that touch that caused his magic to flare and experience sensations more so than normal wizards and witches, which only intensified when both he and Severus were fully connected.

Severus moved from Harry's neck and started pressing kisses along the collarbone. He kissed every scar that littered the young wizard's chest as his made his way down the creamy spread of lean muscles. Hands were locked into his hair squeezing in encouragement when he kissed a sensitive spot under his ribs. He received a particular harsh squeeze when he reached Harry's belly button knowing it was one of the most highly responsive locations on his love. He dipped his tongue in swirling the muscle around in slow circular movement giving a few sharp thrusts in between.

"Sev," Harry panted. "Stop teasing."

"I haven't begun the teasing yet," he murmured.

Harry could get hot and bothered easily with just a few well placed kisses. Quick as a snake his hand moved to cup Harry's arousal causing the young man to let out a groan. He straightened up sitting on his knees and slowly undid Harry's pants pulling them down slowly smiling as he saw the erect member spring free from its confines.

He tossed the pants to the floor and took Harry's foot in his hand; he pressed a kiss to the inside of his husband's foot then pressed a kiss on his ankle, he continued this process kissing every five inches of skin until he reached the inside of Harry's thigh.

Harry shuddered as he felt Severus' warm breath ghost across his cock.

"Now the teasing begins," Severus smirked, placing a barely there kiss underneath the swollen member.

He repeated his previous process on the other foot ,this time running his nail on the sole of Harry's foot, and allowing his breath to sweep lightly over the sensitive skin before placing another scarcely there kiss. He let his tongue run up the length of Harry causing the man to cry out.

"Severus, please!"

The dark eyed man gave a light laugh, "I've just started, already willing to give in?"

Harry whimpered when Severus took the tip of him that warm mouth of his slipping his tongue up and down and around the flesh, "Sev."

The potions master continued his teasing with his tongue before fully engulfing the warm flesh before him. His head bobbed up and down a few times before he let go with a small 'pop'. Harry whined at the lost contact and tightened his grip on Severus head trying to get him to go back down him.

Severus for the umpteenth time laughed, "No worries love," he said removing his own trousers and boxers, "I'm nearly done teasing you." He grinned aligning their bodies together in such a way where their throbbing arousals met.

Severus set his elbows on either side of Harry's face letting it hold most of his weight as he rotated his hips in circular motions drawing out a moan, from both his and Harry's lips. Harry clutched onto Severus' neck and back as the man began to suck on his neck while his hips thrust upward into Severus. Severus had his hand closed around Harry's cock stroking in a steady manner that he knew drove Harry crazy.

"Sev," Harry mewled into man's shoulder making his own mark against the pale flesh. "Sev please I'm ready," he said, wordlessly calling the jar of lube to him.

Severus dipped his fingers into the jar coating them well and began to prepare his bonded. Harry arched his back pushing back on to the fingers loving the sensation of being stretched knowing that it was only a matter of moments before those slim skillful digits would be replaced with something more thicker and fuller than three fingers.

Harry's magic that was thrumming since the first full on contact of skin was now humming loudly in accordance with him when Severus entered him. His magic swirled and danced about his skin and moved to engulf Severus as well intermingling with the man's magical aura, said man let a growl when he felt it happening.

"Harry," he grunted leaning down to kiss his husband's cherry colored lips that were slightly parted. "Open your eyes."

Harry did and saw the golden glow that surrounded Severus that was steadily brightening, an indicator that Severus wouldn't last much longer. Harry met Severus thrust for thrust. As they were coming to their peak Harry locked his legs tight around the trimmed waist.

"Severus!" "Harry," the ebony eyed man whispered in his ear as he too came to his completion.

They lay chest to chest sated; their heartbeats beat in time as it slowly returned to its natural rhythm. Their bodies slicked with sweat glistened in the low candle light as Severus pulled out from Harry and pulled the younger wizard closer to him.

Harry hummed eyes closed in bliss his finger lazily drawling patterns along Severus' arm. After a long moment of basking the afterglow of their coupling, Harry turned placing light kisses along Severus' chest.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he murmured.

"Hmm, it was my pleasure," Severus answered smirking.

Harry laughed, "So does this mean we can do this again next year?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Drop a review and let me know what you think. First steamy slash scene._


End file.
